Weapons and Armor
The world of Madan no Ou to Vanadis is at a roughly late-medieval technology level. Large stone fortifications, crossbows, siege engines, and plate armor all exist, however, gunpowder has not been discovered. Below is a list of weapons and armor seen in Madan no Ou to Vanadis: Swords and Daggers Longsword The longsword of Vanadis is similar to its real-world European counterpart, a sword about one alsin (one meter) long. The weapon has a double-edged blade designed for both cutting and thrusting, and is the primary close combat weapon of soldiers in Zhcted, Brune, Sachstein, and Asvarre. Arifar is a magically enhanced longsword Short Swords Shorter swords commonly used as a secondary weapon. Used as sidearms by the armies of Sachstein. Two curved short swords make up the Viralt Bargren. Greatswords A two-handed sword, longer and capable of hitting with greater force than a longsword. Favored weapon of Felix Aaron Thenardier. Muozinelian Scimitar Curved sword favored by the armies of Muozinel. About the same size as a longsword, but curved, making it more efficient for slashing from horseback. Dagger A knife sized sword used commonly by hunters, used by Tigre as a sidearm when he was on the hunt. Other Melee Battle Axe An axe designed for combat rather than as a tool. These weapons are sometimes used by knights of various armies. The Viralt Muma is a magic battle axe capable of increasing in size from a hatchet to a large battle axe. Hatchet A small axe used mostly for cutting firewood, but can be used as an effective close-combat weapons. Tigrevurmud Vorn considers using such as weapon, and hatchets or hand axes are also used as close-combat weapons in naval battles such as the Battle of Olsina Sea. Mace A blunt weapon consisting of a metal handle and a steel head with spikes or flanges to focus the impact. Favored weapon of Orgelt Kazakov. Polearms Spear/Pike Spears of varying length are used in the Vanadis anime, by both foot soldiers and cavalry (see lance). A variety of spearheads have been seen in the anime, including winged "boar spear"-heads with a triangular head, with to steel projections below it, to stop the spear from going in beyond the head, making it easier to recover. Spears with a simple metal spike on the end, as well as those with a roughtly foot-long double-edged blades on the end. Longer spears used by infantry seen in the anime can be considered pikes- intended for defending against cavalry. Lavias takes the form of Zchtedi winged spear with a blade made of ice. Lance A lance is, quite simply, a spear designed for use from horseback, and is typically very long, up to 20 feet. Lances used by knights of Zchted have a winged spearhead, often with a long, double-edged blade. Halberd A Halberd is a polearm which combines and axe, spear, and a hook for unhorsing cavalry. Halberds have been seen in the anime, including ceremonial halberds with the hook replaced with the Black Dragon banner of Zchted. Bows/Ranged Short Bow The short bow is the most common bow and arrow used in the world of Madan no Ou to Vanadis. The bow is about three-four feet long, which may be recurved for extra flexibility. The bow is typically considered to have a range of about 250 alsin, though some expert users, including Tigrevurmud Vorn and Tallard Graham may fire up to 300 alsins. Tigre's Black Bow is an example, albeit made from an unknown black material and possessing magical properties. Asvarre Longbow The longbow is a bow of up to two alsin (two meters) in length that is used on the island of Asvarre, and more powerful than the shortbow. Prince Elliot employed longbowmen in his army, who could shoot up to 400 alsins (meters). Crossbow The crossbow is a bow up to one alsin (one meters) in length that was used on archers soldiers. It has firing projectiles using the trigger to fire the arrow. Compared to standard bows, the crossbow rarely made a mistake when the users shooting. First crossbow users can be seen at Leitmeritz where an assassin makes an assassination attempt on Elen during Tigre's time as prisoner of war. Sling Sling was used on Battle of Vincennes and Battle of Ormea on the world Madan no Ou To Vanadis at anime version. Sling was used by soldiers to throw rocks in order to suppress enemy movements but also can blunt any plate armor even it doesn't deal much damage to those who gets hitted by rocks from sling. Blowgun Blowguns are rarely seen in the world of Madan no Ou to Vanadis, but are used to fire poison darts by assassins such as the Seven Chains. Usually it was used by assassins to perform assassination. Other Weapons Catapult The catapults are mobile siege weapons used by any army in the battlefield used mostly in laying heavy assaults on enemy castles and fortresses in order to soften up resistance for the troops to finish the job. They can also be used as defensive fortifications against invading armies too as well. Armor Leather Armor Chain Mail Plate Armor Muozinelian Armor The armor worn by the soldiers of Muozinelia is quite different compared in terms of lightweight and more manueverability to the heavy plate armor worn by the Brune and Zhcted knights. Category:Weapon Category:Terminology